Bloodline Chronicles Timeline
Category:Timelines Category:Bloodline Chronicles This timeline covers the quests in the Bloodline Chronicles Adventure Pack. Introduction *'Target Audience:' Bloodlines is aimed at levels 30-40. The main quest line is group-oriented, and generally cannot be soloed before level 50. For the soloer, a handful of standalone adventures is provided (see bottom of this page), but no quest lines. A level 45 raid zone is also provided. *'Layout:' Tombs of Night (level 30-36) is a heroic dungeon found behind Timber Falls in Nektulos Forest. Crypt of T'Haen (level 35-40) is a deeper dungeon with several connections to Tombs of Night, and is unlocked after several quests. Three smaller "satellite" dungeons are also provided, scattered around Nektulos Forest, spanning levels 30-40. *'Rewards:' You will earn disposable items that cast buffs on you when used. You also earn the right to purchase more of the disposable items from merchants at Timber Falls. The 10th quest gives you vampire illusion, and you get to purchase a level 35 spell (see your class description for details). D'Morte Crest Series This is an optional introductory quest line. Start off by /claim'ing your Ring of T'Haen and inspecting a D'Morte Insignia Band that appears in your inventory. *D'Morte Burial Chambers (Quest) (32) *D'Morte Family Crest (33) - ''last step requires Crypt of T'Haen access - see below Timber Falls Series This is the main quest line for the adventure pack. You can choose between two different quest lines, good and evil, regardless of your home city. The quest lines are nearly equivalent until the end of the timeline, and can be done simultaneously by groupmates. All of the quest NPCs are found in the two camps at Timber Falls in Nektulos Forest. You will earn access to different versions of each dungeon as you progress (these are listed in italics below). |class="MainPageBG" style="width:33%;border:1px solid #cedff2;background-color:#f5faff;vertical-align:top"| |} Zone Access Granted You will earn access to different versions of each dungeon as you progress: *Tombs of Night: A Search For Answers (level 30-35) - ''quest 1'' *Tombs of Night: Retribution (level 33-38) - ''quest 3'' *Crypt of T'Haen (level 36-40) - ''quest 5'' *Crypt of T'Haen: Endless Twilight (level 36-40) - ''quest 6'' *Dire Hollow: Barrow Ruins (level 38-40) - ''Hand of Marr quest 11'' *D'Morte Burial Chambers: Veiled Hollow (level 38-40) - ''Brethren of Night quest 11'' '''Note: Crypt of T'Haen: Vengeance (level 40-55, epic raid zone) becomes available during quest 5 but is not required for any step in the timeline. Standalone Adventures The following are standalone dungeons, with no prerequisites. They exist purely for adventuring for XP and loot. They have both solo and heroic versions, and three variations of each. There is a short lockout timer after leaving. *Dire Hollow (33-37) *Underrot Caverns (35-40) To access these zones, speak to Cryptomancer Nasrara or Investigator Dahno and choose either "alone" or "teamwork". You will be randomly offered access to either of the two zones. If you are not offered the instance that you want, just decline the quest and speak to the NPC again. See Also *Dungeon Timeline *Soloing Timeline *Solo Instances